


Spoiling The Baby

by noneveragain



Series: The Edge Of Petals [5]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, filler short chapter, happy gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The next chapter will make up for the short chapters I've been writing. I swear you guys will love me for it. Enjoy the tiny chapter we have here <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spoiling The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will make up for the short chapters I've been writing. I swear you guys will love me for it. Enjoy the tiny chapter we have here <3

"Daddy look!" Gee squealed pointing at a comic book. Frank's hand was aching at this point from having to hold all of his baby's comic books while he still looked for more. Frank could feel his bank account breaking but he just couldn't say no whenever Gee asked him for somthing, he just loved him so much. 

"Gee maybe that's enough comics for today?" Frank suggested, trying his best to sound stern but still gentle at the same time. "Okay daddy." Gee replied, putting the comic book down that he was thinking about getting. "Daddy, I think I can do it today.. Without your help." Gee suggested. Gee has always had social anxiety and Frank was slowly helping him through it.

"You sure baby?" Frank questioned. He didn't want his baby to be uncomfortable. Gerard gave him a little nod and smile weakly. Frank sighed, but still gave Gerard the comics and his wallet and watched Gerard walk up to the cashier, who was smiling softly at him. 

"I hope you found everything?" The curly haired man asked. He seemed really nice and the smiley face on his name tag was another factor that he could have some kind nature to his character. 

"Yeah thank you." Gerard said, snapping out of little space. "Have a good day." The cashier said. Gerard walked away slowly, shaking slightly but Frank honestly couldn't help but feel his heart swell - he was so proud of gee. 

"You did it baby!" Frank exclaimed, grabbing the boys hand and walking out of the store to the parking lot. "I'm proud of you baby, I really am." Frank smiled. A blush spread across Gerard's cheeks as he was happy to have made his daddy proud of him. 

They were on their way home and right when Frank was going to ask Gerard if he wanted some ice cream, he saw the precious boy sleeping with his head against the window. He did miss his nap. 

They made it home and Frank stepped out and grabbed all of the stuff to place it inside before heading back out to help Gerard out of the car. He woke up a bit when they arrived home and Frank pulling him out of the car, his baby smiling softly at the memory of today - and the fact he got new pajamas. 

Frank grabbed his arms and tugged Gerard to the bedroom, the poor thing falling asleep almost instantly. Fuck, Gerard looked so pretty when he slept. Frank couldn't help but stare and try to ignore the slight twitch in his pants. I mean yeah he got boners often but ever since Gerard had touched him, his sex drive went through the roof and he found himself jerking off quite a bit more than usual. 

"I guess I have to do it again huh?" Frank sighed, making his way over to the office. He was getting tired of his own hand but he couldn't really see Gerard doing it and didn't want to force his baby to do anything. Fuck Gerard was so innocent it was nearly impossible for Frank to even fathom that Gerard would even want to touch him like that. 


End file.
